


12.15.17

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Tony joins Peter and Ned at the midnight showing ofStar Wars: The Last Jedispoiler free!





	12.15.17

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a result of me going to see star wars last night and i was like "somewhere in another universe, peter and ned are at the early showing too having a blast" 
> 
> and thus, this was born! I wrote it in like 2 hours i hope it's okay
> 
> THERE ARE NO SPOILERS DON'T WORRY MY FRIENDS

Tony this date marked on his calendar for months.  Not because he was _that_ big of a _Star Wars_ fan…but the kid was so the date was important.  December 15, 2017.  The premiere of Episode VIII.  (Technically, it was still the 14th, but that was because the movie was coming out tonight before the clock struck midnight.)

He wanted to do something special.  He wanted to pull some strings and get Peter and his buddy into the world premiere, but that was maybe a little too over the top.   He decided on renting out a theatre nearby instead.  Peter could invite his little friends and who else he wanted to come, and they could have the entire theatre to themselves.

School was only out for a half hour, so Tony didn’t want to be on it right away, but he was excited to give Peter the gift.  Maybe he could call it an early Christmas present and then ‘forget about it’ when it came time to actually get him a Christmas present.

A half hour was more than enough time for Peter to get out of school and settle in his apartment.  Hopefully.  At least he knew Peter was taking the day off from patrolling.  (Only because May and Ned forced him to.  He would have gotten lost in time spent the entire night as Spider-Man.  Ned didn’t want him to miss the movie and May wanted him to have a day to himself for once).

So, Tony called his number.  The phone only rang twice before he picked up.  _“Mr. Stark?”_

Tony smiled. “Hey, kid.”  He could hear someone else’s voice in the background before Peter shushed them.  “You excited for tonight?”

As if those words flipped a magic switch, Peter started babbling excitedly.  _“You have no idea! Ned and I are so ready! I can’t believe it’s here.  I mean, I feel like it was just yesterday I was counting down the days in the hundreds! Now it’s only hours.”_

If he didn’t stop him, he would probably hyperventilate and pass out, so Tony laughed and said, “I didn’t even have to ask.  I can smell your excitement from here.”

Peter laughed too.  A few months ago, Peter would have been embarrassed.  Back when he was Spider-Man, not Peter.  Back when he didn’t want Iron Man, his hero, to think he was a nerd.  But that was then.  Now, Peter didn’t hide his enthusiasm for the trilogy.  Tony loved seeing the posters around his room and the t-shirts he left behind around the compound when he stayed for the weekend. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Tony said, getting ready for even more excitement.

_“Really? What is it?!”_

“It’s for your guy in the chair too.  I rented out a theatre for you two to have all to yourselves.”

There was no answer.  Tony smiled, imagining how speechless he was.

 _“Oh, thanks, Mr. Stark,”_ Peter answered, but he did not sound happy to hear the news. “But um, actually, Ned and I—.”

“It’s the nice theatre with the reclining seats and free refills on the popcorn,” Tony tried even though he knew that he wouldn’t change Peter’s mind.

 _“Ned and I were going to go to the one on Cooper Avenue,”_ he sounded hesitant.

Tony frowned.  Maybe he should have stuck to the Hollywood premiere.  Next time. “Oh, yeah, sorry.  Of course, you have plans already.”

_“No! Mr. Stark, it’s not like that…it means a lot, but this is a tradition we have, ya know?  Waiting hours before to get the tickets and rushing for good seats. It’s dumb, I know—.”_

Tony sighed.  “It’s not dumb, Peter.  I shouldn’t have just assumed you’d want to sit in a theatre by yourself and—.”

_“Would you like to come, Mr. Stark?”_

“What?” Tony asked, halting his previous sentence.

 _“Would you like to come with Ned and me? We’re watching_ The Force Awakens _in a few minutes to get ready if you want to join and then we can head to the theatre.”_

Tony blinked, and he thought over Peter’s words.  Was he really upset that Peter didn’t want to come to his private theatre because he was turning him down or because he wouldn’t have been able to see the movie with the kid?  He thought it was more of the latter option because a selfish part of him wanted to be someone that got to see that side of Peter.  He wanted to see how excited the kid got and how he reacted initially to the scenes that would not doubt blow his mind.

“I wouldn’t…be intruding on your tradition?”

 _“We could make it the Leeds-Parker-Stark tradition,”_ was all Peter said and Tony could feel his heart grow ten times the size.

“Yeah, uh, I’d like that.  Thanks, kid,” Tony said with a small smile on his face.  This kid was the only person in the world that could make him stutter.

 _“Awesome!  Come over to my place.  We won’t press play yet.”_ And then Peter hung up.

Tony was out the door faster than he’d ever gotten ready for anything in his life.

 

 

Tony had been hesitant when he was standing outside the Parkers’ apartment door.  Sure, the kid invited him, but did he want him there?  Maybe he was just being polite?  Did they really want some old man barging into their traditions? 

He hoped they did.  He prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that this kid genuinely wanted him to be there.  It was scary how much Tony was relying on some teenager he hadn’t even known for a year.

He knocked, and the door opened.  Peter’s friend, Ned, was standing on the other side with a wide smile.  “Mr. Stark!  You’re here, I can’t believe it!  I mean, not that you would ever lie to us—to Peter—but, I just couldn’t believe you’d want to come with _us_ to see the movie!  This is going to be so freakin’ amazing!”

Tony raised his eyebrows.  So, at least he knew Ned was on board.

He realized his mistake and stepped aside. “Oh, yeah, come on in.  Peter’s in the bathroom.”  He started walking in and Tony followed him to the living room where the TV was blasting a familiar tune.  There were sheets and pillows thrown on the floor to make a cushion. 

Ned sat down in his spot and pulled a thick blanket up around his shoulders.  Tony stood at the edge awkwardly and he was about to take a seat on the couch behind him when Peter came in. “Mr. Stark, hey! Sorry, I didn’t know you were--.”

Was the kid seriously going to apologize for going to the bathroom?  Tony rolled his eyes.  “Don’t worry about it, kid.  I just got here.”

“Oh, good,” Peter said before jumping down on a pillow with skills he probably didn’t have before the bite.  Once he was sitting comfortably, he looked up to Tony with a smile and patted the spot next to him.  “C’mon, we made a spot for you.”

The sight of that couch suddenly felt cold.  Tony lowered himself to take a seat next to Peter.  “ _The Force Awakens,_ huh?”

Ned answered as Peter grabbed the remote.  “Yeah, we’ve watched one every day after school for the past week to lead up to _The Last Jedi_.”  He winced apologetically.  “We would play them over for you, but we don’t have the time before the movie.”

Tony laughed.  “I’ve seen the movies before, don’t worry.  I don’t want to mess up your Parker-Leeds plans.”

“ _Stark­-_ Parker-Leeds,” Peter corrected him.

“Shush! It’s starting!” Ned said.

Peter flicked his wrist and his webbing flipped off the light switch.  Tony rolled his eyes even though Peter couldn’t see his reaction in the dark now.  They had even pulled down the blinds.  The opening titles started to roll, and Tony smiled.

 

They were left in the dark and quiet with nothing else but _Star Wars_ interrupting.  Tony swore that he was apart of the movie.  Until there was a sliver of light coming from behind them and he heard May’s voice.

“Peter, how many times have I told you to pick your lazy butt up and turn off the lights like a normal person?”

Peter was so enthralled he didn’t respond. 

“Oh, I forgot, when _Star Wars_ is on, nothing else exists.  Excuse me, princess.” Her voice grew louder as she walked closer. “Ned, honey, are you hungry? I can get you something to eat.”

“No, thanks, May,” Ned responded without taking his eyes off the television.

“The kid’s smart.  He wants to spend his night at the _Star Wars_ premiere, not at the hospital with food poisoning,” Tony turned to face where she was standing just in the doorway.

May is too surprised to see him there to defend herself.  “Tony?”

“The kid invited me.  Something about a tradition?”

May smiled softly at Peter before looking back to Tony.  “You must be special.  I was banned from being seen in public with them at any time tonight.”  If she was jealous that her nephew would rather be spending time with him, she didn’t show it.

“I’ll see how special I feel in a few hours when I’m freezing my ass off waiting for tickets to a movie I could have bought out the theatre to.” _Could have_ , ha, more like did.

May just smiled and before she walked away, she said, “Don’t forget your coat, it’s chilly out there tonight.”

* * *

 

Chilly was not the right term.  Freezing was more like it.  15° was not a temperature you wanted to be in waiting outside for over an hour.

Why?

All because Ned and Peter wanted the special edition posters that were only given to the first 20 people in line.  They were sixth, seventh, and eighth.

Ned was bundled up in a big blue coat with a sock hat that had Chewbacca’s face on it.  Peter was wearing his old coat that couldn’t close because the zipper was broken (Tony was getting him a new one tomorrow).  His favorite Han Solo shirt was peeking out.  Tony assumed it was his favorite because he wore it his birthday that year and May threatened to burn it if it was in _another_ birthday picture. 

Tony was standing behind them with his blazer over a _Star Wars_ shirt Peter let him borrow. _“Mr. Stark, you can’t go to the midnight show without repping!”_ Tony wasn’t even sure why Peter had a shirt that was even a little too big for him. 

Peter hadn’t shut his mouth once since they arrived at the tiny little theater.  Which wasn’t surprising; when Peter got excited, he rambled.  But only to people he knew and felt comfortable with.  It had been a few weeks until Tony had gotten Peter to go on and on about something without him pausing every other sentence to apologize.

But, not here.  Peter had already had three different conversations with the people in the line in front of them.  And not just, “What’s your favorite _Star Wars_ character?”, but in-depth analyses of the films and trailers. 

That was when Tony started to realize why this was part of the tradition and why he didn’t want to watch the movie in an empty theatre.  Peter liked clicking with people who liked the things he did.  He felt comfortable enough to geek about it with someone else geeking out about it.  Like when he spent hours in Tony’s lab going on about the suit and upgrades and physics and Iron Man.  He felt safe.  He didn’t think he would be teased for his passionate rambling.

Everyone in line seemed drawn to the kid.  He was pointing out things and mentioning theories like it was as common knowledge as the alphabet.  Most of the people around them had never thought of half the stuff Peter was saying.  They were laughing and praising him for his wisdom. 

When Tony was younger, he went to the theatres to see the movie with Rhodey.  They both loved it.  But he was nowhere as good with the ‘verse as Peter was. 

Tony felt proud as he watched Peter talk to a woman dressed up as Princess Leia.  Her eyes were wide as he continued, even pausing and nudging Ned’s shoulder to bring him into the conversation.  Tony wasn’t his father; he had no reason to feel proud, but in the moment, he did.

The pride faltered slightly when Princess Leia smoothly asked for Peter’s number in the conversation and Peter was too busy talking about Han Solo to realize she was flirting with him. Maybe Peter could give him _Star Wars_ lessons and Tony would pay him back with Flirting 101.

Ugly laughter interrupted Peter and his voice slowly died down.  “These fuckin’ kids think they’re so cool,” some guy in front of Peter said to his friend.  Then he turned to Peter with a snarl, “You weren’t even a twinkle in your mama’s eye when these movies came out.  You’re a little late to the rodeo.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. “So?”

“ _So,_ you think you’re some kind’a genius?  How much Wikipedia reading did you do before tonight, buddy?”  The man’s voice was condescending.  

Fake fan.  That was the route the man was going.  Peter wasn’t being made fun of for being a nerd; he was being made fun of for ‘pretending’ to be one.

Peter didn’t say a word to defend himself, so the dick turned to his friend and the pretty Princess Leia to try and win her over by saying things about the movies that even Tony knew.  Did he really think he could outdo Peter? 

Tony was just upset that the kid was quiet now.  The comfort he had found was destroyed by yet another bully.  But just when he thought Peter was giving up, Peter muttered a few words that proved Tony wrong.

“E chu ta.”

Tony wasn’t sure what the words meant or if it was even English, but the man did.  He whirled around faster than a blink.  “What did you just say to me?” He growled, looking down at Peter threateningly.

Peter puffed out his chest and leaned closer to the man.  “You heard me, nerf herder.”

“Oh, shit,” Ned said with a laugh.

‘Oh, shit’ was right because suddenly the guy was grabbing Peter by the collar of his shirt—his favorite shirt—and lifting him off the ground a few inches.  Tony rushed forward and pulled Peter out of the man’s grip and stood in front of him.  He glared at the man and said, “Keep your grubby hands off my kid, laser-brain.”

Hey, he still watched the movies.  He could remember a few insults.  He smiled when he heard Peter laugh loudly behind him.

The man grumbled something under his breath that Tony wasn’t going to ask him to repeat because it would only make him angry.  And if he got angry over some douche and ruined his night, said douche would never live to see the next _Star Wars_ movie.

When he turned around and stormed back to his friend, Ned turned and high-fived Peter.  Tony rolled his eyes fondly.  “Okay, you two troublemakers, let’s try not to start any more fights please?”

“Aw but that’s the best part,” Peter said with a grin.

Tony knew this little shit of a kid was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 

As it turned out, getting into _Star Wars_ themed roasting sessions helped the time pass quickly.  Only a few minutes later, the box office was finally selling tickets and letting people inside.

But of course, they couldn’t get in without trouble finding them again.

They were only three people away from buying their tickets when a guy slipped in front of Peter and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Thanks for holding my spot, sport.  Your mom is bringing the baby back home.  He doesn’t feel well.”

Tony knew what was going on immediately, but Peter was a little confused.  “I think you have the wrong—.”

“Go along with it, kid, and I’ll pay for your ticket.” The man leaned close and whispered.  He was smiling so people around him wouldn’t catch on, but Tony saw how his hand tightened on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter tried to shove the man’s hand off him.  “Get out of here.  No cutting.”

The man’s smile wavered, but he didn’t budge.  “Very funny, son. You better watch it or you’re not getting popcorn.”

Ned spoke up next to Peter, “You know the police don’t take calls about strange men touching younger boys lightly.”

The man glared at him before turning back to Peter.  “I’m not even messing you up, dude! You’ll still get your poster.”

“Sure, but then the twentieth person in line becomes twenty-first and they won’t get theirs.  That doesn’t seem too fair,” Peter replied.  He was always looking out for the little guy.  Even as Peter Parker. 

“Hey, pedo, get your paw off my kid before I kill you,” Tony said.  Sometimes he liked thinking of creative threats and sometimes the ones that got straight to the point were best.

The man pulled away from Peter like he’d been burned.  “I just—.”

A woman wearing a red vest came over.  “I’m sorry, do we have a problem over here?”

“Yeah!” Ned said, pointing to the man.  “He was trying to cut!”

The man shook his head.  “No, I wasn’t!  This kid came over and tried to sneak in with me!”  He shoved Peter toward her.

Tony stepped forward.  “Hey, I said, touch him again an I’ll kill you!”

Peter’s wide eyes turned to the woman.  “I was here!  Really!”

She sighed and before she could say another word, the man turned to him and said, “Go crawl back from whatever box you came from, kiddo.  Next time get in line earlier.”

Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and the kid almost pulled away with a snarl, but when he saw it was him, he relaxed.  “I’ve been standing out here with my kids,” he put his other arm around Ned, “for the past hour and a half.  This guy tried to cut in front of them and bribe them to let him in.”

The woman raised her hands before another argument could be made.  “I’m going to have to ask you all to go to the back of the line.”

“ _What_?” Peter yelled, his voice cracking.

“I’m sorry, but it’s regulations to send both parties to the back.  I wasn’t here, I don’t—.”

“This kid has been here since the line started,” Princess Leia was back.  “Just look at him.  His nose wouldn’t be that red if he had just gotten here.  Don’t send him to the back because he was looking out for the ones that waited.”

A few others behind her, Tony recognized them as the ones Peter had his conversations with, nodded their heads in agreement.  They all started speaking over each other about how they couldn’t send this kid away.

Safe to say, they all cheered when the woman ushered the line cutter away a minute later.

Peter turned to Princess Leia with a smile.  “Thanks,” he said.

She smiled back, sultrier than his and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.  “No problem, handsome.”

Ned turned to Peter when she walked back to her spot.  “ _Dude!_ ”

Tony laughed and pushed them forward when they were next. 

* * *

 

Waiting for the movie was one adventure in of itself and by the time they finally got their seats (dead center because Peter may have used certain Spidey skills to run ahead and snag three seats) Tony was exhausted.  But Peter was vibrating with excitement next to him.

Tony peeked an eye open and regarded him with a raised eyebrow.  “Calm down there, Energizer Bunny.  You still have a good thirty minutes before the movie starts.”

Peter twisted in his seat until he was facing Tony.  “But I’m so excited Mr. Stark!  I can’t believe we’re about to watch it _finally_!”

Tony smiled.  “Yeah, it’s surreal, but if you don’t stop shaking, you’re gonna cause an earthquake.”

Peter let out a high pitched noise that no teenage kid should _ever_ make before turning to Ned.  Before long, Tony had two hyper kids feeding off each other’s energy.  “I’m going to grab some popcorn and drinks for us, okay?”  He paused and because he needed to say it, he said, “Don’t start any more fights before I come back please.”

“No promises,” Peter called as he walked out. 

 

But he kept the promise because when Tony came back into the packed theatre, balancing a large bucket of popcorn and three souvenir cups in his arms, his charges were still in their seats.  Tony took his seat and handed out the cups and Peter the popcorn since he was in the middle seat.

He came back just in time for the last trailer to end.  Peter sucked in a large breath when the Title Theme blared out and the yellow words started scrolling across the screen.  “It’s starting, Ned, _it’s starting!_ ”  He whispered.

 

Tony honestly didn’t pay attention to the movie.  He was too busy watching the kid next to him.  Whenever there was a scene that left Tony in awe, he knew Peter was feeling it ten times greater. 

One scene even had Peter’s hand grabbing Tony’s and squeezing it tightly.  Tony turned to watch Peter’s face, lit up by the light of the movie screen.  His eyes were wider than he’d ever seen them as he stared at the screen.  Tony knew he was soaking in every detail of every scene. 

Tony thought he was caught when Peter turned suddenly to stare at him, but then he realized Peter was just checking to see if he was enjoying the movie too.  Tony gave him a big smile and Peter turned back to the screen.

He spent the rest of the movie like that.  He didn’t even know it was over until Peter was jumping from his seat clapping and Tony had to lean forward and grab onto the back loop of his jeans before he fell over the row of seats in front of him.  Peter didn’t even notice.

“Wooh!” He cheered loudly along with the rest of the theater.  He paused his cheering to look around the theatre where the rest of the audience was still standing and applauding.  He smiled proudly, and Tony knew he felt at home.  He felt like he belonged.  And Peter Parker didn’t get that feeling a lot. 

When he was done observing the crowd, he clapped a few more times before dying down with everyone else.  Then he turned to Ned and they started talking a mile a minute over one another but were still able to answer each other.

Tony smiled as he stood up.  “Okay, you two, let’s go have our fangirl meltdowns outside.  I think you both need some fresh air.”  He put his hands on their shoulders as he led them out. 

 

 

Going outside didn’t help.  It only fueled their excitement. 

 

 

Peter ran out yelling about “how amazing that movie was with that scene and wow I really wasn’t expecting that!”

Ned yelled right back, “Dude, same! When he did that I was like, _what!_ ”

They started yelling over each other again and somehow that turned into their own lightsaber fight without any actual lightsabers…or anything really.  They were just swinging air at each other.

Tony got quite a few weird looks from people walking by because why were two kids running around the streets making obnoxious ‘swooshing’ noises?  And why was a grown man joining them a few minutes later?

He didn’t care.  He didn’t care if he saw this on the front-page tomorrow: _Stark Goes Crazy?  Lightsaber Battles at 3am With Two Teenage Kids._

People could call him crazy or insane as much as they wanted.  Tony didn’t care.  Because when Peter ended the night by squeezing Tony into a tight hug and whispering, “Thank you for coming, Mr. Stark.” Tony didn’t care about anything else other than the premiere date for Episode IX so he could have this night all over again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry, i haven't abandoned my other fics. my big bang is kicking my ass. i have like 10k left to write and then i'll be back ot my other fics. 
> 
> i hope you like this! please let me know what you think below:)


End file.
